Veara
by VeeVee the Roleplayer
Summary: ((Don't read this, it's old and horrible. Go read the remastered version)) This is the story about an Artlen that went to the dark side, Veara. She is now working with the Grox. This is how she came to be... Rated M on Chapter 4. First Chapter of the TOTT collaboration
1. Chapter 1

Note:

Something happened and Chapter 4 is titled Chapter 5. I don't know why but I'll fix that!

A tall, lithe creature strode alone a hallway of the planet Pangeara with powerful strides one night. She was very humanoid, but covered in red fur like feathers, right to her head, with dark red stripes. With more of a cat-like head, she had big, round, crimson eyes. Her four layers of a special feathers, called a shirt, that grows down to her knees was a beautiful blend of dark red to light red. She eyed the other Grounded Artlens as they walked passed her, doing their work probably, and each of them looked at her in what looked nervous or annoyed about her. She just snorted at the thought, like anyone would challenge her to a fight, this female Artlen is know for her fighting skills!

The she Artlen pushed a double door open to the head master's chamber. The blue colored Artlen looked up from his desk and smiled a little, Dark Blue stripes on his chest and arms, light blue shirt, sea blue eyes, baby blue spots around his eyes and everything else is the basic blue. "Ah Veara, I'm glad you made it! It getting harder to get around these days!" Veara smirked and looked passed the empire's Head Master's shoulder into space as do all Artlens do when picturing the past. "Yes..." She muttered "It was... hard to put things simply." She looked back at the Head Master "Master," Veara's ear twitched when she said master, she didn't think of him fitting for the role ''Master'' "What you do want for me?" The Head Master got up and walked up to a window to stare up at the starry sky "Veara, it time..." Veara's ear snapped up in surprise "Now?" She asked "Isn't it too easily to test the star ship?" The Head Master turned to face her "We are not too sure if its ready but then again we never tested this one before!" Veara scratched her neck, a sign that she didn't like the idea. The Head Master chucked "Veara, when did I even give you a dangerous quest?" 'True...' She thought. She sighed, not liking the idea for this all "What do I need to do?" She asked looking deep into the eyes of her Head Master. The Head Master smiled again and sat down, so did Veara and started to talk about the things that Veara needed to know.


	2. Chapter 2

Veara gazed at the Star Ship that she was assigned to test out. The ship was just big enough for one Grounded Artlen, maybe a Common Artlen, perhaps two Lesser Artlen but NOT a Greater Artlen they're too big. Anyways, Veara looked at the two Artlens that were making the ship ready, filling up the starting tanks, checking the controls stuff like that. One of them walked up to Veara and said "It's ready, tell be Master when you are ready to take off." Veara nodded once then looked back at the Ship, mainly to do not to look at the Yellow colored Artlen. She sighed and started to walk off to find the Master, ears twitching showing her nervousness. Once she found him talking to the scientists 'More like flirting to the Females' She thought trying calm herself down, its pretty mean but that's her thing, she cleared her throat loudly. The group looked at her "Veara you ready?" Asked one of the scientists. "Yes." She said simply.

Veara was sat in the one Artlen ship. She looked at all the controls, she studied the buttons, the levers and tons of other things she didn't know they could be made! She listened to the scientists as she explained what to do and don't, what button to push and so on, Veara didn't want to get hurt or worse so she listens with all her might which was a first. Again Veara's ears twitched as the scientists left the ship, telling her to talk her time and there will be a scientists guarding her through a transmission. Veara took a deep breath and started up the ship.

After a few hours of nervous flying, Veara felt like she was ready to go on her first mission. Thanks to the Lesser Artlens and their ways, they sold them a portable colonizing device.

The Artlens are now in the space stage!

Veara's mission was simple, as do all first missions, to colonize a near by planet that can support life and has rich spice geysers. Veara gazed around the endless space around her and her ship, even through she won't admit it, she thought space was the most beautiful place she had been in so far. A smile played across her face as she traveled, then she spotted the planet she had to go to. Veara hovered over the planet then made he descent to the planet, just close enough to colonize it. "Hm" She looked around the control panel "Where is it?... Ah!" She pressed a button then the portable colonizing device dropped from the ship and started to uncurl itself once it hit the ground and soon a perfect little town, complete with lighting, defense weapons and other things, was made! Veara nodded once "Less Artlens on Pangeara" She muttered flying back her Pangeara as fast as she can, because she didn't want Pirates or other Aliens to take the town.


	3. Chapter 3

Months has passed since Veara become a captain, and it seems she was enjoying it! Veara always liked to be away from her own kind of some reason, then again she does have a reason. She hates getting bossed around! Even though Veara thought that the Head Master should be a different Artlen, a stronger one to her liking, she has no choice but to bit her lip and follow orders. Veara sighed as she sat in her ship, thinking on what to do until Master assign her a new mission. She looked around the endless space as she slowly make her way to a colonized planet to make sure that everything is all right. Just then a transmission request popped up. Wondering who would call her, Veara accepted. It was Master "Ah Veara! I was hoping you would be near by enough to get this!" He said delightedly "What is it?" Veara asked. "You know about are allices with the Paggosyata?" "Yes?" "Well they have been acting strange lately." "How so?" "Well..." Master looked around, Veara knew he was looking around for eavesdroppers "They said they just encountered The Grox a few days ago." "The what?" Veara's ears dropped to show confusion. Master shrugged "That's all I can get out of them at the moment." Veara sat back in her chair and thought hard, she suddenly remember something from a scroll she found said

"_The Grox are machines with absolutely no sense of humor! They destroy entire races and never offer an explanation of what it is that ticks them off!_"

Are those Grox are the same ones that the Paggosyata encountered? Veara thought what the Grox might be all the way home, even last that night. She looked up at her night desk where a picture of her family, before they got killed expect for her brother. She could never remember what her brother looked liked. The only thing that Veara can remember what her mother telling her that he was attack and _probably _killed. Veara scratched her cheek, thinking, she rolled over and closed her eyes, trying to sleep. She got a big day in the morning! Veara can feel it to her every bones.

"...You understand now Veara?" Asked the Paggosyata Emperor. Veara nodded, she had the Emperor tell be about the Grox while they wait for a reply for Master. "Yes." She said "I understand, but..." She paused "But what?" Asked the Paggosyata Emperor "I just wonder what they are guarding or wanting from the Galaxy's core..." "I think its to do with the Staff of Life." "What?" "I kept forgetting your race are still new to the ''Space Stage''..." The emperor got up and walked over to where Veara sat and looked deep into her eyes "The Staff of Life is, like its name, gives the power of life to its barer... Every empire wants this staff because the one who bares life and possibly brings death as well... I believe that's why the Grox want the staff, to bring death to everything and become the rules of the Galaxy..." Then he left the room. Veara thought about what he just said then followed him out.

"Barer of life or bringer of death..." She muttered under her breathe as she got into her ship "I'm going to get this Staff of Life right now!"


	4. Chapter 5

WARNING! THIS CHAPTER HAS GORE IN THIS AND CURSINGS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, I hope. This is a first. XD

Veara watched as stars flew by her, enjoying every moment! She breathe deeply and did a rare smile or happiness, normally her smiles are just plain fake when around others. Veara slowed her ship down and soon she was hovering over a planet, she needed to recharge she ship. By now Veara just needed to press the right combination code and THERE! As Veara typed the code a transmission popped up suddenly, wondering who would call her she accepted the transmission and a odd little creature popped up. It had a slightly round body, about the size of a human child, two legs and two arms with the three chubby fingers on each hand. It had big, cat like feet kind of like her's but she had four toes. It's head looked like a cross of a cat and a human, with no nose. Two long, pointy ears sprouted from the sides of the head pointing backwards, it had one nuclear-green eye and the other one was bionic. Speaking of bionic parts, one of its arms was completely metallic and so was one of its feet, all on one side of its body. The creature's skin was red, with a cream coloured bottom jaw and the tips of its ears. It opened its mouth to say something but was cut off by Veara "What the Holy Mother of Spode are you?" She asked not caring if she got into trouble. The creature looked annoyed and angry at the same time then said "We are the Grox, the most powerful race in the universe and most destructive. Why are you in our territory?" But he didn't get an answer because Veara busted out laughing. "I pictured the The Grox a lot more scary and mean looking! But you guys look kind of cute!" Veara laughed to hard she fell out of her chair. Getting back in her chair again and still smiling at the now pissed off Grox "I'm going to the Galaxy's Core." She said simply "To claim the Staff of Life! Try and stop me! I dare you! My flying skills will put your plots in shame!" Then Veara slammed her foot on the gas petal and off she went. Pretty soon a fleet of Grox ships started to chase her. Veara was true to her word, every single lazer missed her by light years! Veara laughed at the screen on the button left corner, she could see the faces of the frustrated Grox. "You can't catch me!" She laughed at them, knowing they can hear her "I'm know for my skills! My fight skills and my flying skills! If only I was a Common or a Greater Artlen..."

Now Veara could see the core, a bright pinkish light. Veara's excitement was so great that she didn't see a meteor crashing into her ship. The next thing Veara knew she was smashed into a wall as the ship was going down, down, down on the homeworld of the Grox.

KA-BOOM!

Veara was tossed about on all sides of her ship as it crushed then bounced a few times on the planet's surfes. "FUCK!" She shouted before she felt a intents plain in her arm. Veara screamed then blacked out because of the plain. Veara woke gasping for air, plain was all she fleet around her. "SPODE DANM IT!" She gasped out then, finding whats left of her strangth, she looked at her arm. Her purple-ish blood poured out of a stub and massive cuts that used to be her arm, she now could see it a yard away. Twitch once or twice, like it wanted to be reatached. By now Veara could feel other parts that either missing, broken or pieced. She could felt a small hold on the right part of her chest, also she could feel broken bones and ribs all over. Her left eyes was destroyed by a broken piece of glass, it was bleeding badly just like her arm. A few of her spikes on her back were either broken or missing. She right and only hand was crushed underneath a block of some sort, she wouldn't tell since there were lights partially blocking her sight. Veara cried out her pain the best she could but this was a T0 planet, she didn't have such time left to live. Already she started to fade away.

Suddenly Veara could hear voices then saw a red light and a finger. Veara started to hiss at the figure, fearing for the worst but she was growing weaker by the second.

'Oh Spode help me...' She thought before she blacked out again, the last thing she saw was the figure reaching out for her...


	5. Chapter 4

Veara woke to a beeping sound. She raised her head, which was the only thing that wasn't strapped down. She could feel something on her mouth, feeding her saw that she was in a dark room and the only light was right above her. Suddenly she could hear breathing. She turned her head the best she can to look at a two Grox. She hissed at them, curling her lips to bare her sharp teeth "What Do you want?" She snapped. One walked over to her so she didn't have to strain her neck to looked at him, "I am the Grox Emperor!" He said. From the way he held himself to the deepness of its voice it was clear he was an Emperor. "We claimed you for a reason, your skills." Veara's ears dropped, confused. "Your flying skills did put my men into shame, if it wasn't for that meteor you would have claimed the Staff of Life and gone home without even so much as a scratch on your ship!" "Don't remind me..." Veara growled looking away, ears flat against her head showing shame. "Now I would like it if you join us, the Grox, and teach us your skills!" Veara's head snapped to look at the Emperor "HELL NO!" She barked "Those skills are for Artlens only!" The Emperor smiled evilly "You have no choice!" He said "By now, we the Grox are very skilled in brainwashing! Soon you'll forget about you past life and only remember your skills! We can even plant false memories, ah yes soon you'll be one of us even if you look different!" The Grox turned around so Veara can only see his back "With your help, even the boarder empire, The New Tharian Empire, won't stand a chance!" He laughed as he walked out of the room, "_SAH' CHA HA_!" Veara roared at him, she started to trashing around trying to break free. Then the other Grox quickly infected a very powerful Grox Anesthetic making Veara black out.. again, the last she she thought was 'I faint too much...'

Veara woke once more, she felt light headed. She slowly got up and looked around then at her body. Most of her left are was metal, she flecks her hand it worked just fine. Veara could also tell that her left eye was a bionic one. Veara got out of the bed she was laying on. Then walked to the door, wondering why she couldn't remember half of her life. "Ah Veara!" Said the Grox Emperor walking to her "You're awake! How do you felt?" Veara paused of a moment then said "Fine, I guess... W...What happened?" She rubbed her head. "You were attacked." Said the Emperor, then gestured her to follow him. As they walked, the Emperor told Veara ''what happened''. Veara listened then after the story, agreed to teach the Emperor's army her skills.

Veara walked down the hallway with powerful strikes, just like on planet Pangeara but she was now part of the Grox. They did the right thing to them by sparing her.

_**She didn't disappoint them in many ways...**_

SAH' CHA HA = Fuck You!


End file.
